The Fozz
by the-late-one
Summary: Chris Jericho was once a member of a superhero leauge called The Fozz, when he made a mistake and was arrested by the super-hero council he found himself falling into the hands of some villains (Ft Chris, Steph, Fozzy, HHH, Test and more) PLEASE R
1. I'm not a Villain

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the WWE superstars, names, slogans etc.. They are all owned by the very lucky Vince McMahon as far as I know no one owns 'The Fozz' it was just a little idea created by myself and my friend Jenny through an e-fed in which Chris Jericho's band Fozzy are also a group of super hero's called 'The Fozz' but you'll see about that later on. Chris Jericho does start off evil but I'll see how it goes.. I don't think I'll be able to make him bad for long! =P I don't own a lot so please don't sue me =) it's for your own good. Thanks to Jenny who suggested that I should write a story about The Fozz.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
April 16th 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
A man once said that a hero is someone you can depend on, someone that you know will always be there when you need a knight in shining armor to save you. In the dictionary it states that a hero is a man who is admired for doing something brave or great. What about a baddy, a nemesis, a villain? Did anyone ever say how great they were? No of course not! No one ever appreciates the villains do they!  
  
"Villain.. noun a wicked person; A criminal!" He yells throwing the book across the room "I'm not a criminal!" He shouts sitting down in his chair and resting his head in his palms "I'm just not cut out to be a villain" He sighs staring sadly into the crackling fire.  
  
"What are you complaining about now?" Hunter chuckles stepping out of the darkness "Not still going on about how you should never have been banished to being a villain are you? When are you going to quit that and enjoy being here?" he says picking up the discarded book and chucking it on the fire making it roar. "You're a villain and there is nothing you can do about it now" he says patting Chris on the shoulder "and do something about your name"  
  
"What's wrong with my name!" Chris says looking up at his dark face.  
  
"Chris really isn't a name for a villain, it's not exactly going to strike fear into the hearts of the people now is it. I guess we could always call you..Whiner as that's all you ever do!" Hunter laughs smacking him round the back of the head "Has it gone yet?" Hunter asks poking him in the arm making him yelp "I'll take that as a no then, you'll feel much better once it's done"  
  
"I don't want to be here," Chris says holding his shoulder tightly and looking at Hunter. "And I don't want it ever to be done, I'm not like you and your friends and I never will be!"  
  
"You have no choice, you're a villain now. Or you soon will be" Hunter says grinning at him before walking back into the shadows. Chris hears the door bang and he is alone again in the room.  
  
"I'm not a villain," Chris mumbles to himself. He hated being here; he didn't want to be a villain. He loved helping people and he had loved being the hero he once was. Till he got chucked out for misuse of his powers, how was he supposed to know that the giant cow outside Beefeater was a promotional stunt and not a giant cow trying to take over the world? It was an easy mistake to make, I mean that cow, he sure did look menacing!  
  
He stands up out of his chair and heads towards the door to his room, stumbling a little as he walked. He still hadn't got used to the darkness that his new home always had, the others told him his eyes would soon adjust completely once his good powers were replaced with the evil ones. He lifted the heavy latch to his room and entered walking over to the bed and collapsing on it. The dust filling the air and making him cough and splutter violently.  
  
"You'll get used to it" Test says watching him from across the room from his own bed. "You'll get used to it all a lot quicker if you stop holding onto what you used to have. There's nothing you can do anymore," he says lighting a candle and putting it over on the side bringing some light into the room. "I wont have time to get used to it" Chris mumbles not even surprised at Test's presents. He hardly ever left his room and apart from Chris was the least Villain like villain there was. He never let on that he didn't want to be there too or that he hated being a villain but Chris knew that deep down he hated it too. "I am getting out of here you know" Chris says looking at him.  
  
"I know you are" Test says nodding his head before laying down again and rolling over onto his side obviously not wanting to talk to Chris anymore.  
  
"I will even if it's the last thing I do, I will get out of here and I'll go back to how I used to be" Chris says clutching his burning shoulder "Then this wont hurt me anymore" he whispers rolling up his sleeve and inspecting the gold 'F' tattoo on his shoulder that was burning a deep colour of red. Burning away into his flesh, it was all he had left of his old superhero group The Fozz and it would soon be gone just like his powers.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think of this first chapter, I know it's kinda short and doesn't give away a lot about the story but do you like it? Do you think I should continue? 


	2. There is no Fozz without Chris

Chapter 2  
  
April 17th 2003 Destination unknown  
  
At the unknown destination of The Fozz HQ, the remaining members of the Fozz sit and wait for any more news from the Super-Hero council on Chris. A message appears on the video screen as they all dash towards it hoping that it's from the council releasing Chris.  
  
"Get out of the way!" KK shouts pushing the others to one side as he calls the message up onto the screen "It's Steph again guys" He says as the others walk over too "Hi Steph, are you alright?" KK asks sitting down in his chair and putting his feet up on the panel.  
  
"Is there any news from Chris yet?" she asks hoping there would be some news about him by now. As far as she and the rest of The Fozz knew they'd been holding him in their custody for two days now and they had heard nothing more of their decision of what to do with him.  
  
"No we're sorry, we haven't heard anything yet. We were hoping that they would be calling now but there hasn't been a word yet" KK says looking at the others who had all been sitting around doing nothing for the past couple of days. "Have you thought about how you're going to explain his absence?" KK asks transferring the videophone image to his hand held and walking back into the lounge areas where the others are.  
  
"No not yet, I'm too worried about him right now to think of anything like that" she says giving KK a weak smile. KK nods his head, they were all worried about him and surely they should of heard something by now "I've got to go now, I've got loads of work to do. Keep myself busy and all that"  
  
"Yeah I understand, if I can get this lot looking at least a little bit normal we'll come and see you" KK says pushing Dukes feet off the coffee table and nodding him to go and tell the others to get ready to go and see her. Apart from Steph no one knew about the identities of The Fozz and Chris so they were the only ones she could talk to about it and what was going on.  
  
"Ok thanks KK see you soon" Steph says before disconnecting. KK drops the hand held onto the couch and goes to find the others.  
  
"How is she?" Duke asks pulling on his shoes and grabbing his jacket "Is she half as worried as we are about him" he says looking over to the door as the others walk in.  
  
"Yeah she looks really worried, great thing about video phones you can always tell what someone really feels by their face" KK says walking towards the lift "I said we'd go and see her today and see how she is, we could try and get hold of the council while we're at it too if they aren't going to contact us"  
  
"You weren't this bothered when Sport got chucked out of Fozzy" Kidd laughs walking out of his room dressed in civilian clothes. They head down by the lift and into the back room of an old abandoned comic book shop. KK turns the light switch around till it's upside down making the lift door disappear and be replaced by a plain red brick wall.  
  
"Well that was Sport, Chris is our best friend not just a member of Fozzy" KK says walking through the shop to the front door. "Besides there is no Fozzy or Fozz without him as far as I concerned" he sighs locking the door behind them.  
  
"Yeah KK's right, he's just as much of this thing as we are" Duke mumbles adjusting his sunglasses on his face and looking up at the sky "Do we go shout at the council now, or after we've collected Steph? They might not even let us in if we take her with us, you know they don't agree with her knowing about us as it is"  
  
"She'd wanna be there too I guess, we'll just have to smuggle her in someway" Kidd laughs walking along the edge of the curb balancing himself as he walks "Or we could just wait till they contact us"  
  
"And what if they never do, we cant just leave him there" KK says grabbing Kidd's arm stopping him falling in the road "We'll go and see them when we've got Steph. I wouldn't be on the wrong side of her when she's angry so maybe she can help us, as far as we know they've just got him at their headquarters, they would have told us if they'd done anything different right?"  
  
"I doubt it, stupid bunch of stuck-up assho.." Duke starts clenching his fists, KK thumps him in the arm making him shut up "Sorry but it's true, they've given us nothing but trouble since we got here. First with the name, then with the costumes, then with Steph and now with the stupid cow!" Duke yells receiving strange looks from passers by. He smiles at them and gives them a little wave making them look at him and shake their heads "God don't people have any manners anymore" he growls. "Where are we meeting Steph? Usual place?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose, I forgot to ask really we'll just go in and see if she's there" KK says pulling open the door and walking inside over to the corner booth and sitting down with the others. "We'll wait a while and if she doesn't turn up I'll ring her"  
  
"Not that you know how to the use a phone or anything" Kidd says putting his chin in the palm of his hand and drawing pictures in the spilt sugar on the table.  
  
"Hey" Steph says walking over to them and sitting down next to Duke.  
  
"Hiya, how are you?" Duke says shuffling over a little bit giving her some more room to move up on the seat "I'll go get us some drinks or something" he says squeezing past and walking up to the counter, this was going to take a while to plan what they were going to do when they went to see the co 


	3. He'll be fine

Chapter 3  
  
April 17th 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
"He doesn't look so good, maybe we should take him back so they can help him" Test says standing over Chris looking down at him and feeling his forehead "This is such a bad idea, we should take him back right now. What if he dies, if they find out we've killed one of their kind they'll hunt us down and you know they will Hunter!" Test yells stepping back from the bed where Chris is laying.  
  
"I know!" Hunter shouts pacing the room "We cant just walk in there and say 'Hey by the way, we stole one of the superhero's in your custody to use for our own evil plot to take over the world but we thought he might die so brought him back' I swear you are brain dead sometimes!"  
  
"We could just leave him somewhere" Test suggests looking at Hunter.  
  
"No that wouldn't work, some goody goody human will find him and take him to a hospital and they wont be able to do anything for him" Hunter says "This wasn't supposed to happen"  
  
"He'll be fine in a few days" Edge says stepping into the room and over to Chris, he checks his arm and then looks back at the others "He'll be fine" he says before stepping away and turning to leave.  
  
"You gave him too much, we should never have done this!" Test says glaring at Edge's back "If you kill him they will be here in no time and they will be after us, I told you this wouldn't work but you wouldn't listen to me!" Test says sitting down in his chair.  
  
"I said..He'll be fine!" Edge yells turning to face them before storming out of the door and slamming it hard behind him. Test looks at Hunter as he slumps down in an armchair staring at the floor; Hunter looks over to him and then at Chris.  
  
"Can you save him?" Hunter asks watching Chris lay still on the bed, his skin pale and his eyes open and staring straight up to the ceiling. "Can you counteract the vaccine in time to stop it killing him?"  
  
"I don't know, why would you care anyway? We're the bad guys remember, we don't care about anyone us but ourselves. That's what you tell him, you knew just like I did that giving him the vaccine to make him like us was wrong. We had no idea how much to give him," Test mumbles remembering the dose they had given him after he'd been brought back to them. The liquid injected into him was supposed to drain him of all the good powers he had been given and replace them with the bad ones, it was burning away everything he had linking him to The Fozz including his tattoo. They knew it would hurt him and would make him ill for a few days but they had never thought that it would bring him this close to death.  
  
"I care because maybe he'll have a chance, the chance we wont have again! To get out of here and lead a half normal life!" Hunter yells making Test retract in his seat and look at the floor "I care because no one cared when I lost it all"  
  
"I'll try" Test says as Hunter gets to his feet and walks out of the room "This is going to be a long night" Test mutters to himself pulling out a book and flicking through it looking for his page.  
  
"What do you think your playing at Hunter?" Edge asks as Hunter steps into the main room and towards the fire, he slips down into a chair and puts his feet up on the table "Why are you trying to save him with that idiot Test, why not just let him die?!"  
  
"You know I can't just let him die" Hunter says running a hand over the side of his face and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Your weak, that's why you cant let him die" Edge mutters narrowing his eyes and looking at Hunter "He's got to you hasn't he. I told you not to listen to his stories, his ideas of the outside world. He's trying to get you on his side so you'll help him and that's exactly what he's done"  
  
"They aren't stories, he has friends, he has a job, and he has a person he cares about more than anyone in the world. They aren't made up stories Edge, they are his life and your taking that away from him, He's not like us, he'll keep fighting and wont give in you know. He wont give up like we all did" Hunter replies biting at the nail on his thumb.  
  
"So you suggest we let him go and give up?" Edge sighs glancing at the door.  
  
"Give up, but let him go..I don't know what we should do" Hunter mumbles staring at the fire hoping it would give him the answers, they both look round as the door to the room opens and Edge walks in helping Chris walk. 


	4. The superhero council

Chapter 4  
  
The Superhero Council HQ  
  
"KK is gunna get us chucked out of here in a minute you know if he carries on going on like he is" Duke sighs watching as KK yells at the man at the front desk who keeps telling him that he cant tell them anymore information because it's highly classified.  
  
"Do you think they'll let him out or at least let me see him?" Stephanie says not even noticing the strangely dressed and strange looking people walking past her. She'd been hanging around with the Fozz or Fozzy as they were known during their times when they were outside and not being superhero's for nearly three years and she had seen some strange things in that time and nothing seemed to shock her anymore.  
  
"Well they should let us see him even if they wont let him go, technically he hasn't actually done anything that wrong. It was just an accident and they have no other reason to punish him, he could just get a fine or something and be let off so we can all go home" Kidd sighs flicking through a costume catalogue that he found in the waiting room "I'm sure he's missing you as much as you are him" Kidd laughs making Steph blush.  
  
"Yeah I mean you guys have been together for ages, and that's not exactly easy. You know with him being a superhero and having to save the world all the time" Duke laughs leaning over to see what Kidd is looking at.  
  
"Maybe it's not the superhero part that's the hard part, maybe it's the dodgy characters he hangs around with. Never seen a more suspicious bunch," Steph laughs poking her tongue out at them and taking the magazine from both of them and looking at it herself "Ohh you guys would look great in this"  
  
"What the hell do you mean he's missing!" KK yells slamming his fist down on the front desk, the others walk over to him from where they were sitting waiting and lean against the counter too.  
  
"It's like I said, we are doing everything we can to track his whereabouts" The man says glad of his desk between himself and KK La Flame who has been shouting at him since he told him of Chris's disappearance a few days earlier.  
  
"If you were doing everything you can to track him..YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND HIM BY NOW!" KK shouts, grabbing the man round the collar and dragging him over the top of the desk and shoving him to the floor. Duke grabs KK's shoulder and pulls him away "He can't just vanish from a top security superhero council building!" Duke nudges KK as one of the chief council members appears at the door.  
  
"I should have known it would be you making all the noise Mr. La Flame, perhaps you and your friends should step into my office and stop pestering my staff" The smartly dressed man says showing them the way, he glares at Stephanie as she walks passed him. "I assure you all we doing everything we can"  
  
"Yeah so your mechanical monkey at your front desk said," Duke says sitting down in one of the chairs and crossing his arms "Chris didn't do anything wrong you know"  
  
"We're well aware of what he did but maybe this is his way of telling us he doesn't take this seriously, as he took it upon himself to try and escape and run away from us" he says sitting down at his desk and flicking through Chris's file.  
  
"If your saying he's a coward and escaped so not to get punished your wrong, he's not like that!" Stephanie shouts at him, he looks up at her and pushes his glasses down off his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry to sound rude but you know nothing about him or his life. You will never understand him and his work so I suggest you stop trying to and leave this to us. I cant see why he'd ever want to get involved with you anyway when your kind give him and my other workers enough trouble as it is" He mutters glaring at Steph before going back to his work. "Not meaning to sound rude but you know nothing out him! You don't know what he's really like; you don't know him like we do! To you he's just one of your workers but to us he's our friend. You can't sit there judging her when you don't even know how happy she makes Chris! I suggest you get off your ass and start looking for him harder before we have to do it ourselves and trust me, you don't want us getting involved in this!" KK shouts snatching the pen from his hand "You understand?"  
  
"I think that maybe you should all leave now," he says standing up from his desk and walking to the door, he opens it and gestures for them to leave. Duke moves KK towards the door and they leave the office and out of the building.  
  
"Some stupid bunch of use that was" Kidd moans kicking his feet as they walk along the pavement "I knew those stupid idiots were up to something. I cant believe they didn't even bother telling us that he's missing, at least if we'd known we could have started trying to find him"  
  
"Looks like that's exactly what we're going to have to do then if they aren't going to help us find Chris we'll find him ourselves" Duke says looking at the others "We'll find him ourselves wont we, your all in?"  
  
"I'm in too, you're not doing anything without me. I'm going to help you find him" Steph says looking at Duke with a determined look on her face "I know him just as well as you lot do, I do live with him after all" Duke looks at KK who just shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Ok you can help to then" Duke says finally as they cross the street, they had to think of where to start looking for Chris. He could be anywhere by now.. 


	5. We'll get him out of here

Chapter 5  
  
April 19th 2002 Toronto, Canada  
  
Test sits watching Chris as he sits slumped in an armchair his eyes barely open and his arms wrapped around his legs hugging them close to his body. Test sighs and climbs to his feet patting Chris on the shoulder and walking over to where Hunter sits in the corner watching him too.  
  
"What's wrong with him, I thought you made him better" Hunter whispers glancing at Edge not wanting him to hear them, Test sits down next to him on the table.  
  
"I tried, I got rid of the worst of it and at least he's not going to die now but he's still really sick. I don't know what to do with him. He hasn't done anything for days. He hasn't eaten anything, he hasn't slept, he hasn't drunk anything he's just sat in silence. I don't know what's wrong with him now, I don't know what to do Hunter" Test whispers back running his hands through his hair, he'd been trying to get Chris to eat something all day but he wouldn't move or speak. He just sat there staring at the floor huddled in the chair.  
  
"Have you spoken to Edge about this at all?" Hunter asks, Test shakes his head no "Ok good, don't mention Chris to Edge I'm trying to work something out. If Edge thinks Chris is going to be a bother and something to worry about he'll get angry with him and end up killing him or something, just leave it to me alright" Hunter says standing up and walking over to Chris, he grabs his arm and pulls him to his feet.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Test says getting up and following Hunter into the other room with Chris.  
  
"I don't know but we've got to sort him out, we cant get him out of here like this" Hunter says sitting Chris down on his bed and fetching him some water "We get him to eat and drink so he doesn't collapse on us and then we get him out of here and as far away from Edge as we can"  
  
"And get ourselves killed in the process?!" Test whimpers, "I really don't wanna get killed for this, that's exactly what will happen if Edge finds out we're trying to take him away you know"  
  
"Look we don't have a choice, we owe him this. He has changed both of us right; you can't say that a while ago we were acting all..Nice now can you, we're supposed to be evil and kidnap people and think it's great, not turn around and help them escape! He's affected us somehow cos he's too stupid to give up, this place is taking him over and if we don't help him he's going to change and will become what we're supposed to be. He'll be another of Edge's little bad guys" Hunter says.  
  
"I know what you mean but we can't do this, it's impossible!" Test says turning quickly when they hear the door open and Edge walks in.  
  
""How is he? He doesn't look so good" Edge mumbles walking over to them, he pulls Chris's eyelids open and looks him in the eye "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah fine, he's doing just fine. He's tired though and we're just getting him something to eat and drink before he goes to sleep aren't we Test" Hunter says looking at Test giving him a look telling him to just go along with it so Edge doesn't get suspicious.  
  
"Yeah that's right, he's doing really well actually be right as acid rain in a couple of days" Test gives Edge a false smile hoping that he believes them and wouldn't ask anymore questions, the last thing they needed was Edge sticking around for too much longer and Chris keeling over or something. Edge nods his head and walks out. "Ok, we'll get him out of here tomorrow then" Test says going to fetch him some food and drink.  
  
********************  
  
April 20th 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
"Hunter get in here now!" Test whispers through the slightly open door, Hunter turns his head and sees him before quickly getting up and going over to him "We have a slight problem with the whole getting Chris out of here thing today" Test says trying to hide his worried tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean..he's not..Dead is he?" Hunter stutters pushing his way through the door, he looks at the bed and feels his heart miss a beat "Oh no, this cant be happening. He cant be.." 


	6. The Fozz in trouble?

Chapter 6  
  
April 20th 2002, The Fozz HQ  
  
"Ok so we know that there was no obvious root of escape so however he got out he wouldn't have done it on his own and the only other way is to walk straight out of there and I don't see how that's very likely" KK starts sitting back in his seat and playing with his beard.  
  
"Well you never know, with mechanical monkeys on the desk like that anyone could just walk in and out of that place, it may not be very likely but it's not impossible. So else do we know?" Duke says pulling his baseball cap down over his eyes and laying out along the couch.  
  
"We know that Chris wouldn't leave on his own, he's not the sort to run away from the authorities, you all saw how sorry he was and that he would take the punishment. I guess he could have always been super-hero napped, we didn't think of that now did we" Kidd laughs.  
  
"Superhero napped, you think someone has Chris!" Stephanie chokes walking in from the kitchen just hearing the last part of their conversation, KK punches Kidd lightly in the arm and shakes his head.  
  
""Don't start saying things like that and getting her even more worried than she already is, it is a possibility but we've got to think rationally about this and not get worked up and start coming up with all these stupid ideas about where he could be, ok so If you were Chris and you were in trouble where would you go?" KK suggests hoping that would make them think of some ideas.  
  
"Ok well let me get into character first," Duke, says jumping up off the coach. He runs to the door "Introduce me to the fans ladies!" Duke yells standing with his back to the others and his arms out at either side making them laugh, "Tell them who I am!"  
  
"Ok, ok introducing, weighing in at 6000lbs. From Toronto Canada, Duke La Rue!" Kidd shouts pretending to be a ring announcer making everyone laugh even harder "The king of the assclowns, the man who just can't sing or play guitar!"  
  
"Alright Kidd, I think we got the picture thank you very much!" Duke laughs walking back over to them and sitting down "Ok but all jokes aside, if I was Chris and I was in trouble I'd go to Steph, or at least try to. I'm not trying to start worrying anyone but we know Chris wouldn't leave on his own accord, the only way he'd leave that place was if he was taken and forced to"  
  
"How can you lot even think of laughing about this?" Stephanie says sitting down on the couch and bringing her knees up to her body.  
  
"Because we know that Chris will be fine and that he can look after himself, if we don't laugh we're going to go all crazy and start turning the world upside down looking for him..Literally. He's going to be fine and we're going to find him and sort all this out..Chris does that you know" Kidd says smiling at her.  
  
"Does what?" Steph asks trying to figure out what exactly it was that she's doing that Chris does. "He hugs his knees like that, you've been living with him way too long" Kidd laughs "He doesn't do it so much anymore though, it was one of the first things he saw someone do when we got here to he thought that everyone did it and it's like a little habit of his. It just so happens that Rock music and wrestling were two of the other things we saw first"  
  
"He doesn't do it as much anymore cos he now has something better to hug than his knees" Duke laughs winking at Stephanie.  
  
"How do you think Chris would feel if he knew you were hitting on his girlfriend while he was away?" KK laughs getting up and walking over to collect the message that just came up on the screen.  
  
"I am not hitting on his girlfriend I am merely paying her a compliment by saying I would rather hug her than my knees any day, c'mon gimme a break I'm sure there are much worse things I could have said than that if I really wanted to hit on her" Duke grins "Who's it from KK?"  
  
"It's just a voice message from the council," KK says flicking it on and up onto the screen and calling it up so they can listen to it.  
  
"We've got an update for you on Chris, we had a thou rah search of the office and cells and found that the cell Chris was in had been opened using force. We took a look at our surveillance camera and have sent you a copy of what we found. At exactly 9.15pm on the 15th April the time froze for 20minutes. We think this could have been the time that the escape took place. There is one problem with this though, Chris would not have been able to carry out this on his own and would need some outside help. That is why we believe that you all had something to do with it and our officers are on their way round now," The voice says before cutting off. The others sit in silence looking at each other.  
  
"They think we had something to do with this!" KK yells, "I knew they were stupid but this is insane!" The knock on the door makes everyone jump "Steph you had nothing to do with this we cant let them get you, there is another way out of here. Go out onto the roof and take the fire escape down and get out of this area as fast as you can, we need at least one person outside of here that can help us"  
  
"But you didn't do anything, you have nothing to do with this" Steph cries grabbing KK's arm "We'll all leave, they wont get any of us"  
  
"We'll get in more trouble and it'll look like we did have something to do with this, they know we're here because we picked up their message. Just go, get out of here" Duke says pushing her towards the stairs to the roof "We'll be fine, just get out of here"  
  
"Just all of you be careful" Steph says hugging Duke tightly before quickly going out onto the roof. 


	7. Your alive

Chapter 7  
  
"Please, please can you help me?!" Chris stutters grabbing hold of a passer by's jackets, the man pushes him away mumbling insults under his breath "Please, I need help!" Chris cries clutching his shoulder, which was burning more than it had been before.  
  
"Get a job you druggy!" One man shouts at him as he sits down at the side of the road with his head in his hands, he must have looked a right state in his ragged, and now dirty clothes. He shouldn't have come out onto the streets he thought, he didn't know how long it would be until it had taken over him. He would be a whole different person and wouldn't be able to control what he did to others.  
  
"I need help" Chris whispers to no one in particular the burning tears now filling his eyes, he was all on his own now. The pain was unbearable now making him bite down on his lip making it bleed. Chris lies down on the pavement and covers his head with his arms blocking out the world hoping no one would notice him and just leave him alone.  
  
"Chris? Oh my god your alive!" He hears someone shout, his heart leaping for joy at the sound of her voice "Can you hear me?" She asks kneeling next to him and pulling him up wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Chris just nods his head and holds her tightly "I thought I'd lost you forever" Stephanie sobs "Where have you been, we've been so worried about you" Steph pulls away from him and looks at him brushing away his hair from his face "Please talk to me" He opens his mouth to say something to her but nothing that would make sense to her would come out, he had so much to explain.  
  
"I love you" He chokes the only words he could think of to say to her, she starts crying and wraps her arms around him again and they sit there at the side of the road crying with each other. Chris knew everyone was looking at them but he didn't care right now.  
  
********************  
  
"Feeling any better now?" Stephanie says walking over to him and sitting next to him on their bed, she moves the empty plate from his lap and cuddles up to him and lays her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah much better, all I needed was a shower and some food. I'm fine see" Chris says kissing the top of her head "So now that you've explained to me about everything with KK and everyone being taken away I guess I should really explain what happened to me" He says propping himself up a bit more and taking both her hands "I don't know how much longer I have with you"  
  
"What do you mean?" Steph asks sounding worried "Chris, please what's going on?" She says looking him in the eyes; he places a finger to her lips before kissing her.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, it's all a bit complicated" He says scratching the side of his head, how exactly was he going to tell her that he had to leave because he was going to turn into some evil force and he would have no control over what he did anymore, that sure was a toughie and he thought telling her he had superpowers was bad!  
  
"I'm used to complicated, it's what comes with living and being in love with a superhero who isn't really all that human, well your human in most places anyway" Steph laughs "Seriously, complicated is fine I just need to know"  
  
"Ok well the thing is, when I got taken away I was in my cell and I was just sitting there waiting for them to let me out or something but these two guys turned up and opened my cell and said I had to go with them, I followed them out but they grabbed me and took me with them. I don't know what they had done to the place but everyone was frozen, almost as if they had stopped time. But anyways they took me with them back to this big building which is in town somewhere, I don't remember a lot but I do remember them giving me an injection into my arm, the next couple of days are a blur but all I remember is waking up at the side of the street out here..And this, this is all I remember and the pain" Chris says retelling everything he could remember, he rolls up his sleeve and shows her the burning scar of where his tattoo had been "The injection did this, it's draining me slowly of all my good powers and replacing them with bad. I don't know how much more time I have till it has completely infected my body and taken over..Steph I wont be the same person anymore, I'm changing. The person I change into will do nothing but hurt you and everyone I care about" He says "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand that you don't want to be with me anymore and are just going to give up on us" Steph says pulling away from him and getting up "Well that's fine Chris Jericho, you just go do that!" Steph yells walking out of the room.  
  
"No Steph it's not like that, please I have no choice!" Chris shouts running after her "If I could have it any other way you know I would, you're the most important person in the whole bunch of galaxies, every single one of them. You're the only one who has ever understood me and given me a chance here," He says standing in the doorway.  
  
"But you don't understand, I cant just loose you and give up on you..Do you love me?" Steph asks looking back at him and walking over to him.  
  
"You know I do, more than anything," Chris says pulling her into a hug and stroking her back trying to comfort her.  
  
"Then we'll find someway to stop this happening..How are you so good at all this anyway?" Steph asks pulling away from him and squeezing his hand "Your always like a perfect boyfriend and human being"  
  
"Well you know, I do try. I've seen enough movies, read enough books and studied enough people to know how to treat you I guess" Chris laughs "Look I may not have exactly been earth born but that doesn't mean we're all green eyed monsters that like to bite off human heads and suck out their brains through a straw..Ok so I have seen too many movies like that!" Chris says, "I love you Stephanie McMahon"  
  
"I love you too Chris Jericho, now lets go get those friends of yours out of there and see what we can do to stop this stuff taking over, of course you might have to wait outside so you don't get caught again" Steph laughs taking his hand and dragging him towards the door. 


	8. Not Chris?

Chapter 8  
  
"Steph, are we glad to see you!" Duke laughs as they walk over to her snatching their jackets from the guard and walking to the door "We thought you were never going to arrive to bail us out, what kept you so long?"  
  
"I just got a little bit held up, now are you guys ready to go or not?" Stephanie says walking out of the door with them following her, she sees Chris leaning against the wall waiting for them; he sneaks up behind them and puts his hand on Duke's shoulder.  
  
"No loitering outside the council building please gentlemen" Chris laughs as Kidd and the others turn round to see him "Hey guys, did you miss me?" He asks nearly being knocked off his feet as Duke hugs him "Easy, people will start talking about us you know"  
  
"We thought you were dead!" Kidd yells hugging Chris too till the whole of Fozzy are all standing in one big group hug squeezing Chris to death in the middle, KK stands to one side watching. Chris struggles and slips out of their grasp and walks over to Steph picking her up and hugging her tightly "Where the hell were you!?"  
  
"It's a really, really long story and I will explain it to you later once we get back to the HQ, you guys might have to sit down for this one" Chris says smiling at them all, he was so pleased to see them all again but he couldn't help notice that something was wrong with KK. "C'mon then lets go" Chris laughs taking Stephanie's hand and walking back with the others to their little comic book shop.  
  
********************  
  
"What's wrong with you La Flame, you haven't spoken to Chris all evening" Kidd says folding his arms behind his head "You were just as worried as we were and going on about how he's your best friend and when we do get him back you don't say a word to him"  
  
"Where is Chris anyways?" Duke asks sitting up and looking around "He still hasn't explained to us what happened and where he was"  
  
"Him and Steph are in the bedroom talking, well that's what they were doing last time I checked up on the two of them! Someone needs to keep their eye on those two love birds" Kidd laughs, he kicks off his shoes and lays out on the couch and puts his feet under Dukes nose making him push him away. "What is up with you KK? Your acting all weird on us, aren't you pleased to have Chris back?"  
  
"I would be pleased to have our Chris back yes," KK mumbles getting up and walking into his own room and closing the door behind him.  
  
"What did he mean by that, he's been acting funny ever since we got out of that place and saw Chris" Duke sighs scratching the top of his head and pulling his cap back over his hair again. KK walks back out of his room and sits down again. Chris and Steph walk out of their room and go over and sit down in the armchair and start whispering to each other and laughing. "Everything's normal with them then" Duke whispers to Kidd and raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Hey Chris" KK shouts to him across the room, Chris looks up "I just wanted to ask you a question, you know that diary you have. Where is it right now?" KK asks making Duke and Kidd look at him funny. "I just was wondering if you could tell me where it is"  
  
"Erm..I forgot my shoes in the bedroom," Chris says getting up quickly and walking into the bedroom again, Steph looks at KK and the others before going after him.  
  
"I knew it" KK mutters  
  
"You knew what! What was that all about, diaries!" Kidd asks looking at KK "You've been acting weird around him all night, don't you think you should tell us what's going on! What is he supposed to have done that is so bad that your acting like this around him" Kidd says watching KK.  
  
"That's not Chris" KK finally says looking up at them "That person isn't our Chris.." He whispers waiting for their reactions.. 


	9. Find him

Chapter 9  
  
"This is your fault he's gone to you're the one that is going to go and explain to Edge that's he's gone. I had nothing to do with this anyway, I wasn't even supposed to be looking after him now hurry up and tell him" Hunter says pushing Test towards the door.  
  
"You tell him, he listens to you so YOU go explain that we lost him" Test mumbles gritting his teeth, he steps back from the door and knocks on it pushing Hunter forward. Hunter grabs Tests throat before shoving him away and walking inside.  
  
"Hey boss, I just wanted to talk to you, mind if I sit down?" Hunter asks perching himself on the edge of a chair anyway not waiting for an answer from Edge "You see the thing is, it's about that Chris Jericho guy we had here. You see he's well.." Hunter starts.  
  
"Dead?" Edge asks excitedly sitting up in his chair and looking at Hunter "You should have come and told me sooner, when did he die?"  
  
"Well he's not dead exactly..More..Missing" Hunter, says quietly waiting for Edge to shout at him but he says nothing, Hunter looks up at him before scrabbling backwards when Edge grabs his collar and pulls him close to him.  
  
"What do you mean he's missing!?" Edge growls, tightening his grip on Hunter's shirt.  
  
"He was there, then we came in here to get him something to eat and when he back he was gone! We have no idea where he went or how he got out, I'm sorry Edge. We didn't mean for this to happen, how were we supposed to know that he'd just disappear on us like that!" Hunter shouts struggling free from Edges grasp "I'm sorry"  
  
"Find him..Now! Take Test with you, both of you get out of my sight and find him!" Edge yells, Hunter nods his head and walks back out of the room quickly not wanting to stick around and be the victim of Edges anger.  
  
"We are so dead" Test mumbles as Hunter walks back over to him "He wants us to go and find him doesn't he?" "Yeah, he wants us to go and find him. How are we supposed to find one tiny superhero in this city, he might not still even be in Toronto. He could be miles away by now, surely if they knew who had him before they would want to get him away from us right?" Hunter asks  
  
"But what if he hasn't told them about us, we could just pretend we couldn't find him. We'd hear no more from him and we'd be fine, no more trouble. Edge would never know" Test suggests, if Chris hadn't told his friends who had kidnapped him they could forget it ever happened if he hadn't told them by now he would never get the chance to tell them after he forgot everything.  
  
"We'll just get out of here a while, pretend we're looking for us. It'll get us out of this place and away from him for a little while at least" Hunter says  
  
"Yeah good point" Test agrees as they both leave. "Hunter..I've never actually been outside since we got here, what's it like exactly?" Test says stopping, Hunter looks back at him strangely almost not believing what he's saying.  
  
"You mean you haven't been outside of there for..Five years?!" Hunter laughs not realizing how serious Test was actually being "That's impossible, did Edge not let you out or something?  
  
"It's actually seven years, and yeah Edge would let me out I was always just too scared incase something happened and I got caught and they killed me or something, I just thought it would be safer inside. So what's it like, has it changed much?" Test asks, Hunter now realizing he wasn't joking.  
  
"Whoa that's tough, If I couldn't go every now and then I'd probably go mad in there with Edge. Yeah it's kinda different in the past seven years, I haven't really noticed because I've seen it change but yeah it's going to be different for you. Don't worry about it, I'll look after you!" Hunter laughs carrying on walking. Test takes a deep breath and follows him outside. 


	10. We'll sort this out

Chapter 10  
  
"Ok KK run this past me again because I'm getting kinda confused, what you are saying is that he IS our Chris but that's not him..How does that work exactly how can he be Chris and not be Chris at the same time! God this is confusing!" Duke moans rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ok let me explain this again, didn't you guys feel it when we were near Chris. It wasn't him, It's his body and it's Chris but it's like..I dunno there is something extra there. Something different, someone else inside him as well. That's why I asked him about the diary, the one we brought with us. Only Chris and me know where it is and Chris would have given me a sign that he knows but instead he avoided the question and walked off. You saw how worried he looked, like the part of Chris inside him wanted to remember but there was something stopping him" KK explains "that's the easy part, the hard part is finding out what's happening to him"  
  
"You call that easy! Ok let me try and get my lil head round this, that IS Chris but he's in a disguise and pretending to be himself because he has some kinda amnesia!" Kidd says sounding hopeful.  
  
"No! Something it taking over him, changing him, stopping him from being entirely himself! He wants to remember but he cant, it's like he's slipping away from us" KK sighs looking towards his room "I don't know what's happening to him but we have to stop it"  
  
"I'm so confused" Kidd yells covering his head with his arms and curling up into a ball. "Think how Chris is feeling, he probably has no idea what is going on most of the time! I need to talk to him and find out what's going on, maybe someone should tell Steph" KK says getting up out of the chair.  
  
"Tell Steph! I wouldn't even know where to start, all I'm hearing is Chris blah blah blah I don't understand what your saying, I see your lips move but no words are coming out!" Duke says "I think we should leave Steph out of this for now, we don't want to upset her or get her all worried. That's the last thing we need, she loves him so much she'd go crazy. Besides we don't even know what's going on with hi.." Duke stops as Chris walks in "Hey"  
  
"Alright? Stephanie's gone to bed, she's tired" Chris smiles at the sitting down, Kidd looks at Duke and mouths 'Stephanie' to him, Duke shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah I guess it's just been a long day and that for her, what with finding you and then having to come and get us and everything she's probably worn out" KK says watching Chris closely. "You must be pleased to be back with us and her then huh..Can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Me? Erm..Yeah ok if you want to" Chris replies tapping his fingers together nervously watching as Kidd and Duke leave "Is something wrong Duk..KK I mean?"  
  
"Yeah kind of, I just want to know what's going on and what they did to you. Something is wrong with you, like you've changed. I could tell when I first saw you, you just seemed different and I've been getting the feeling more and more since you got back. What did they do to you Chris; I need to know so we can stop this. It's like your turning into a different person" KK says still watching Chris's face closely, Chris looks down at his feet trying to avoid KK's eyes.  
  
"I am turning into a different person KK..I don't know what's happening to me but they gave me something, some kind of injection. I don't remember anything anymore, it's like everything I know is fading in my mind" Chris sobs putting his head in his hands "I don't want to leave you all and Stephanie but I don't have a choice, I cant hurt you all. It's like..I don't know how to explain this. Like I'm being pushed out of my own body everything that is me is being erased. Please help me!"  
  
"I'm going to help you don't worry, does Steph know about this did you tell her?" KK asks a million thoughts rushing through his head of how he was going to help his friend.  
  
"I don't even remember that, I don't even remember what we talked about earlier. I don't remember anything. Do you think I would have told her about this?" Chris chokes trying to stop the lump in his throat blocking his speech.  
  
"Yeah you would have told her about this, you tell her everything. She puts up with a lot being with you, you know" KK laughs lightly trying to lighten the mood "It'll be fine Chris, show me your arm"  
  
"How did you know about my arm?" Chris asks looking up at him suddenly realizing how much his arm was still burning, he rolls up his sleeve and shows KK the area where his tattoo had been a short while before, now it was just an 'F' shaped scar on his arm.  
  
"Because you are my best friend and I can tell when you're hurt, you were just holding it funny. Call it a Fozz link between us all if you want" KK laughs "I promise you I will sort this out Chris, I'm not loosing you, the guys aren't loosing you, Steph isn't going to loose you and most importantly your not going to loose yourself. We've come to far as Fozzy to loose our lead singer" He smiles "We'll sort this as a team" 


	11. He doesn't remember

Chapter 11  
  
April 21st 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
"It's a bit bright out here?" Test moans shielding his eyes from the light, they'd arrived the night before when it was dark but now in the morning they city was bright and bustling.  
  
"He's probably dead by now, and even if he's not how much do you think he's forgotten?" Hunter asks crossing the street making Test quickly run after him nearly getting hit by a cab "Most of his memories should be gone by now shouldn't they?" He says looking around him studying his surroundings.  
  
"I don't know, I have no idea what that amount of the toxin would do to him. But yeah I should think he's lost most of his memories by now and even if he remembers a few things they will soon be gone, along with his tattoo and powers" Test replies running to keep up with Hunter not wanting to get lost.  
  
"It's a shame," Hunter mumbles..  
  
********************  
  
"LET GO OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chris screams thrashing his arms and legs around "WHO ARE YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" KK and Duke come running in and see Steph desperately trying to calm Chris down and stop him screaming.  
  
"Chris, please it's me!" Stephanie pleads with him holding onto his hands, Duke takes hold of her and pulls her away from him and hugs her tightly as she cries into his shoulder "He woke up like this, he doesn't know me" she sobs.  
  
"Take her out of here Duke" KK says nodding towards Steph; Duke looks at him "Go on, get her out of here! She doesn't need this right now, go" KK says again watching as Chris jumps off of the bed and over into the corner as far away from them as he can get. He sits there hiding his face from them with his arms. "Chris stop it! Listen to me!" KK yells at him walking over to him and grabbing his arm pulling it away from his face "Listen to me Chris!"  
  
"I don't know who you are," Chris sobs shielding his face half expecting this man to hit him, KK grabs his arms again and pulls him up to his feet. "Please don't hurt me"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Chris, just calm down..You have to remember" KK says quietly not wanting to scare him anymore "Please, you have to remember. Remember me; remember the others, remember Stephanie. C'mon Chris, don't give up!" KK says holding his face making him look him in the eyes "Don't give up Chris, you have to remember!"  
  
"I don't know who Chris is and I don't know who you are" He mumbles pulling away from KK and backing against the wall "And I don't know who I am and I don't know where I am" Chris stutters looking around him before slipping back onto the floor "I don't know who I am, I don't know where I am!" He yells putting his hands over his face; KK looks at him not knowing what to do with him. He walks out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"He doesn't remember does he?" Steph asks her eyes red from crying now, KK shakes his head making her nod slowly before going and sitting on her own crying quietly. Duke looks over to her and back at KK, he walks over to Steph and crouches down in front of her and starts talking to her quietly. He gets up after a few minutes and walks back over to KK.  
  
"We cannot tell anyone about this, not even the council! If they find out he's lost his memory they'll either send him back home or they'll start doing loads of tests and that on him, he's probably already totally freaked out. We don't need them sticking their noses in, so are we keeping this inside the Fozz?" Duke says leaning against the counter and folding his arms.  
  
"Yeah this stays within the Fozz, none of this leaves this building especially not Chris!" KK agrees walking back towards Chris's room to see if he can try and talk to him yet. 


	12. Soul Mates

Chapter 12  
  
April 24th 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
Steph walks into the kitchen and finds Chris standing at the cooker whistling a tune to himself as he makes breakfast, he turns round and sees her walk in rubbing her eyes and beckons her over.  
  
"Morning, sleep alright?" Chris says cheerfully. Chris had still not got his memory back but after a whole day of explaining and then another whole day of him running round like crazy after finding out he was in fact a superhero but had just lost his powers for a bit, he seemed to be settling in alright.  
  
"Yeah not too bad, would have been much better if I had my Chris Jericho to cuddle up to at night" Steph says smiling at him, she sits down at the counter as he brings over some pancakes for her and a cup of tea. He sits down next to her and takes a sip from his own mug.  
  
"If that was your poor attempt at flirting with me.." Chris laughs putting his cup down quickly "Before I forget, I was going through some of the stuff that KK showed was mine and I found some pictures, I was hoping maybe If I keep looking at them I'll remember"  
  
"Good" Steph says drinking from her own cup and leaning over and grabbing a fork and digging into her pancakes "Anyway I'm allowed to flirt with you, even if you don't remember right now doesn't mean we're not still in love because we are you know. Oh yeah and for when you do get your memory back hurry up and propose to me" Steph giggles holding her fork with a piece of pancake out to him.  
  
"Ok it's a deal, as soon as I get my memory back we'll get married..I must say what great taste I have choosing you" Chris grins at her before taking a bite out of the pancake on the end of the fork "I'm actually looking forward to getting my memories of you back" Chris says wiggling his eyebrows at her making her laugh.  
  
"Well they seem to be getting on alright don't they" Duke laughs as him KK and Kidd watch them from the other room peeking round the door "But then they did from when they first met, maybe he wont need his memory back and we can start a new Chris, but this time teach him about a small thing we like to call 'Fashion'" Duke laughs quietly before walking out into the kitchen "Morning all"  
  
"Morning" Steph mumbles through a mouth full of pancake.  
  
"Ohh breakfast, I'm starving!" Duke says grabbing for the plat but Chris swats his hand away "Hey, a guys gotta eat too you know!" He laughs.  
  
"Make your own breakfast, I made this for me and Steph not for you" Chris laughs pulling the plate towards Steph more, she cuts him off another piece and holds it up to him as he grins at the others and takes it. "Your just jealous because you don't get my great cooking and because you don't get Steph to feed it to you" Chris says sticking his tongue out at them, he picks up the empty plate and takes it over to the sink. He runs the water but Duke turns the taps off shaking his head and puts the plate in the dishwasher and taps Chris on the head. He still hadn't got used to remembering where everything went in this place, it wasn't just his memory of Steph and the others that had gone.  
  
"Less of the cooking and more of the Steph" Duke laughs stealing Chris's mug of tea and walking off with it.  
  
"When I get my memory back remind me to shout at you for making that sort of comment towards my girlfriend!" Chris says grabbing the drink back from him and going back over to sit down with Steph "Just because I don't remember doesn't mean there's not still a part of me that loves her" Chris looks at Steph and smiles, she takes his hand and squeezes it before walking off to the bathroom.  
  
"Do you remember her at all?" Duke asks watching him as Chris sits looking at his hand with a big smile on his face.  
  
"No, but I wish I did remember her. I really like her but my feelings are all over the place, I want to remember her more than anything and I want to remember how in love I am with her but all I'm getting is these jumbled up feelings for her" Chris sighs leaning his head against the palm of his hand "But it's like I know her already, well I do but you know what I mean. Even though I don't remember her I still feel so close to her like I have always known her and that I know everything about her"  
  
"Of course you feel like that, soul mates are hard to find you know. Your lucky you found yours first time around and on a completely different planet too. She loves you Chris and you love her, you'll remember soon enough" Duke says walking back to his own room.  
  
"Soul mates.." Chris smiles to himself and looks in the direction she'd walked off "Soul mates are forever" he sighs resting his chin in both palms of his hands. 


	13. I want you back

Chapter 13  
  
April 24th 2002 Toronto Canada  
  
"C'mon please, just tell me once more, once more and then I'll leave you alone and you never have to tell me again" Chris begs tickling her lightly "This'll be the last time you ever have to tell me the story"  
  
"I've already told you a million times!" Steph laughs looking up at him and poking him in the side, she puts her head back on his chest and goes back to drawing circles through the material of his shirt making him squirm.  
  
"You've told me twice, not once, not thrice, but twice. Don't you want me to get my memory back, the more times you tell me about this kinda thing the better it'll be and the easier I will get my memory back" Chris whines grabbing hold of both of her hands so she cant tickle him anymore "Please?" He looks at her and gives her a small smile.  
  
"Don't look at me like that..I'm not the person you should be asking anyway. Ask KK and the others to tell you about it, they know more about this whole superhero thing than I do anyway. Ask them and stop bugging me about it. Besides it's getting late and we should be going to bed" Steph laughs slipping her fingers in between his and pushing back against him.  
  
"But I want you to tell me not them, please Stephy it's not that, I'm sure another few minutes wont hurt. Besides last time I looked you get to sleep in the bed and I get the couch" Chris whispers looking her in the eyes, he looks down at her hands tucked into his and then back at her.  
  
"But I wouldn't even know where to start, I wasn't even there this is Duke and Kidd's story not mine, get them to tell it to you. I just told you little bits and they told you the full story yesterday and the day before" Steph laughs pulling his arms till they are crossed over his chest and leaning her head on them "You've heard it at least twice from everyone now Chris"  
  
"Yeah but you add the bits in that I like and forget about all the parts about Duke's sneakers and the costumes and that bit, that's the bit I'm not so desperate to remember right now. I want to remember the bits you tell me," Chris says wriggling over a bit letting Steph lay next to him on the couch.  
  
"Which bits do I tell you that's any different to all the other versions you've heard?" Steph asks laying her arms around him as he snakes his arm around her waist "I just told you what the others did, what's so different and great about what I told you?"  
  
"You leave all the bits about you and me in, that's what I want to remember the most. I want to remember you and me. The rest doesn't matter right now, I can get that back gradually but I want you back now" Chris says leaning himself up on his elbows and looking at her "I feel myself missing you when your in another room, it's like I'm remembering how much I love you. How I cant live without you and this that I'm feeling I want back"  
  
"Chris I'm not something you can get back" Steph starts, Chris looks at her sadly before nodding his head and going to climb to his feet, Steph grabs his arm and pulls him down next to her "No Chris, what I mean is that you never lost me in the first place" Steph puts her hand up to his face and runs it over his hair, she puts her arm around his neck and leans in and kisses him gently. Chris puts his arms around her and pulls her in closer to him and kisses her deeply "I've missed you so much" Steph whispers In his ear and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I'm not back yet, but I will be soon.I hope" Chris whispers holding onto her tightly, ok so he only had a memory span of three days that he could remember knowing Stephanie but those three days seemed to him like three years, it was about that if not more that he had actually known her. He still couldn't remember it though but I hoped more than any of the memories he did get back, the ones of her would be the first. 


	14. I guess he's not missing again then

Chapter 14  
  
"Wake up sleepy head" Steph whispers to him quietly brushing the hair away from his face and kissing his forehead lightly, he stirs a little bit whipping his eye with the back of his hand in his sleep making her smile "Chris.." she whispers again shaking his shoulder, he rolls over facing her and yawns opening his eyes and squinting through the darkness at her.  
  
"What time is it?" Chris mumbles sleepily stretching out the sleep from his limbs and the ache in his back from sleeping on the couch, he lifts up his duvet and lets her climb in next to him. Steph cuddles up close to him letting her hands rest on his chest.  
  
"About two" Steph laughs quietly making Chris groan, "Sorry but I wanted to see you, anyway this isn't working. The couch is too small for you let alone for both of us, come back to bed" Steph says sitting up and grabbing his hands pulling him up.  
  
"I don't think I can walk, I think I'm paralyzed" Chris laughs walking through the darkness with Steph, he trips over the end of the couch and they both start laughing before realizing that everyone else is asleep. "Shhh we don't want to wake up the whole place" Chris laughs picking Steph up and carrying her into the bedroom.  
  
"Well if you hadn't got kidnapped in the first place, lost your memory and your powers and forgotten all about me and everything you wouldn't be sleeping on the couch would you," Steph laughs as he puts her down on the bed and sits down opposite her.  
  
"So this is all my fault I lost my memory is it, do you really think I wanted to loose it?!" Chris pushes her down onto the bed and kisses her; she starts laughing and pushes him back.  
  
"Damn right, this is entirely your fault and you probably lost your memory on purpose" Steph giggles climbing into the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin, Chris lays on his side next to her and looks at her "What are you looking at, it's rude to stare you know" Steph says pulling him into the bed next to her and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Just thinking how beautiful you are that's all" Chris sighs holding her tightly letting her put her head on his shoulder "I just wish I could remember my life with you, It feels strange like this. I have all these fuzzy things that I think are memories of you, like I've known you forever but I cant understand them because I don't know if it ever happened or not"  
  
"We're going to get through this you know" Stephanie says propping herself up "I love you Chris, your going to get your memory back even if it takes us forever" Steph says and kisses him before laying down again and closing her eyes.  
  
"G'night my princess" Chris mumbles closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep.  
  
********************  
  
"Great! This is just brilliant, I told you not to let him out of your sight and that he wasn't to leave this building!" KK shouts after finding that Chris is gone from the couch; Kidd walks out of the bathroom after they'd searched all the rooms.  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Sleep on the god damn floor!" Duke shouts back throwing the pillow to the floor that he had in his hand "I can't baby- sit him twenty four seven you know!"  
  
"Guys.." Kidd says  
  
"It's not hard Duke, all you had to do was make sure he didn't leave! He has no memory for Christ sake; god knows where he could be or what could have happened to him! It's dangerous for us out there as it is let alone for him!" KK yells storming into the kitchen  
  
"Guys.." Kidd says again rolling his eyes as KK and Duke continue to argue over who's fault it is for loosing Chris again "GUYS!" Kidd shouts trying to get himself heard over their racket, they stop arguing and look at him "If you'd bothered to shut your big mouths a few minutes ago you would have learnt that Chris is not gone!" Kidd says shaking his head and walking back into his room and slamming the door. Duke walks over to Chris's room and opens the door a little bit and pokes his head in, he sees Chris and Steph sleeping in his bed.  
  
"I guess he's not missing again then" Duke mutters quietly closing the door.. 


	15. Nothing happened

Chapter 15  
  
April 25th 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
"I just don't understand, he's lost his memory or at least it seems that he cant remember clearly but yet he still hasn't got the urge to rip our heads off or anything, it doesn't make sense" KK says sitting down at the kitchen table and chewing the end of the pencil "We know they gave him the vaccine to drain him of his memory and powers and turn him bad right?"  
  
"Right" Duke says snatching the pencil from his and scribbling something down on the little post it note of paper.  
  
"We've already got loads of magic stars, they're in the cupboard" KK says pointing to where they are and scribbling out magic stars on the shopping list "So if that is what they gave him, and we're pretty sure they did then how come he's not gone evil and tried to kill us yet"  
  
"Just be pleased he hasn't, don't start saying things like that. You never know it might come true then you'll be sorry" Kidd laughs pulling the carton of milk out of the fridge and bringing it up to his nose to smell it, he pulls a face and holds it away at arms length "We need milk too" he says holding his nose "This stuff has gone off, someone must have left it out after they used it yesterday" Kidd looks at Duke.  
  
"Hey it wasn't me, I don't even like milk" Duke laughs pulling a new box of magic stars out of the cupboard, ripping open the packet and taking a handful of the candy covered cereal and stuffing it into his mouth. "I Lub thups smutf"  
  
"Yeah we can tell, that's the fifth box you've eaten this week Duke!" Kidd says taking the box from him and taking a handful himself, he pops it into his mouth and swallows it "Eugh it's disgusting, it doesn't taste of anything but colourings and sugar!" He says putting the rest of his handful in the bin.  
  
"I know, that's why I love it!" Duke says sitting down on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, he flicks the TV on and sits watching it while eating the box of cereal. "Good morning Christopher.." Duke chimes, almost singing it as Chris walks in the room "Sleep well last night?"  
  
"Yeah fine.." Chris replies looking at Duke and shaking his head "Strange.." Chris mutters walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "I don't think you should let him eat that stuff, it makes him act all strange and call my Christopher and look at me funny" Chris says rubbing the sleepy-dust out of his eyes.  
  
"So Chris, how exactly did you manage to start off on the couch and make your way to the bedroom and be draped all over Steph? Do tell.." Kidd laughs, Duke hears this and looks over the back of the couch at them, he jumps over the back and pulls up a chair at the kitchen table too "We're all dying to know here, c'mon what happened?" KK gets up and goes to get them some drinks.  
  
"Nothing, nothing happened" Chris says getting up from the table, Duke grabs his shoulder and pushes him back into the chair "I swear, nothing happened" Chris protests putting his hands up.  
  
"Yeah ok so nothing happened but still, you guys are getting pretty close. C'mon spill it; we want to know every single detail of what happened..We know you say nothing..As in 'nothing' happened but just fill us in on this nothing-ness that happened!" Duke says scratching his head starting to confuse himself.  
  
"We were just talking.." Chris mumbles starting to blush making Kidd and Duke look at each other and then back at him urging him to continue "She kissed me.." Chris continues putting his head down on the table as Kidd and Duke start wolf whistling and banging the table "It wasn't anything though, it was just friendly. It was just a friendly type of kiss that's all" Chris says smiling to himself.  
  
"Morning guys" Stephanie says walking over to them "Morning Chris.." Steph smiles at him and leans down and kisses him hard on the mouth making the others stare in shock "So what's for breakfast then?" Steph asks sitting on Chris's lap and putting her arms around his neck, he sits there smiling at the others.  
  
"Wasn't Chris breakfast enough for you?" Kidd laughs nudging Duke in the arm trying to get him to laugh too, Duke just shakes his head and goes back to eating his magic stars.  
  
"No, I had Chris last night" Steph grins at Kidd and pokes her tongue out at him.  
  
"Aha! I knew it; I knew there was something going on with you two! Chris got it on! Yeah I'm good, I was so right and he was sitting her denying that anything ever happened between you two last night! I knew it!" Duke laughs jumping up and pointing at Chris "I knew it!"  
  
"Not like that you idiot!" Steph laughs "Anyway have you lot been pestering my Chris?" Stephanie asks looking at the three of them, Kidd sinks down in his chair and smiles innocently at her "I should hope not" she says playing with Chris's hair.  
  
"Would we ever?" KK says bringing over a tray of mugs "We never pester Chris about anything, especially about anything that happened between you two last night" KK adds sitting down at the table again.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Chris laughs looking at Steph.. 


	16. Shopping with the Princess

Chapter 16  
  
"Are you sure I enjoy this, this doesn't really sound like the kind of thing that a person like me would enjoy. Are you just saying that so that I don't refuse to come with you and so you can drag me around all day making me carry your bags?" Chris laughs stopping walking and pulling Steph back to him "Your not trying to trick me are you Stephy?"  
  
"No of course I'm not Chris, why would I want to do that?" Steph smiles innocently at him and puts her hands on his shoulders "Trust me honey, you just LOVE shopping" Steph laughs grabbing his hands and dragging him through the mall doors "Besides if we don't go shopping we'll all starve, no one bothered to get anything in to eat"  
  
"But I don't think im going to enjoy this, why couldn't I have just stayed with the others, had some Fozz bonding time, maybe help me get my memory back" Chris whines dragging his feet along the floor, stopping Steph from dragging him into a shop.  
  
"Well this might help you get your memory back too, what's so wrong with spending the day with me shopping anyways? Don't you want to spend time with me?" Steph pouts putting her hands on her hips "You would always come shopping with me before you lost your memory" she says sulkily looking at him.  
  
"No I wouldn't! Stop lying, I bet I never went shopping with you!" Chris laughs grabbing her round the waist "You can't fool me that easy, but as it's you I'll keep my mouth shut..But only for one hour and then I moan till we get to leave ok" Chris says tilting her head looking her in the eyes "We got a deal princess?"  
  
"W..What did you just say?" Stephanie stutters her eyes wide and staring at him, he scratches the back of his head trying to remember what he could have said, "Chris, what did you just call me?"  
  
"Erm..Princess? Yeah sorry about that, if you don't like it I wont call you that anymore. I just..Well I don't know why I did it, it just slipped out I guess. I said it last night too and it suits you, means I get to.." Chris starts saying.  
  
"Treat me like a princess.." Steph finishes his sentence for him and throws her arms around him nearly knocking him off his feet, Chris stands in total confusion, he hugs Steph back and shakes his head not understand what's going on. Steph pulls away and looks at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, if it upset you that much I'll never say it again, I didn't mean to upset you honestly" Chris says grabbing her hands and holding them tightly "I wont say it again I promise, please don't cry" Chris says wiping the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.  
  
"No, say it as much as you like" Steph says hugging him again "You always called me that, you always told me by calling me it you could treat me like a princess" Steph sobs "I thought I was never going to get you back again, maybe your starting to remember" Steph half laughs and cries into his shoulder.  
  
"If this is just your way of getting me to let you stay here for more than an hour then..ok I guess It's working we can stay for another hour" Chris laughs, she pokes him in the stomach making him laugh even more "Ok, ok maybe a few hours at the most!" Chris says taking her hand and walking into the shop with her "Just..Don't buy too much" he sighs as she runs off into the clothes section.  
  
"Is that him?" Hunter asks peering around from behind a pillar in the centre of the mall at Chris and Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah that's him alright, but I have no idea what's going on. He should be all memory-less and evil by now and he's not he's walking around a mall like nothings happened, anyway who is that woman with him?" Test asks looking around the pillar too "They seem pretty close"  
  
"Any sign of his friends around or is it just them?" Hunter asks sitting down on the bench, Test sits down next to him after scanning the area for the rest of The Fozz.  
  
"Nope it looks like it's just them, do you think she's the one he always went on about when he was with us. She kinda matches what he said about her, but I don't have any rays of sunlight and shimmering stars to compare her hair and eyes to right now" Test laughs "Shall we go talk to him while he's on his own or do we just go back to Edge?"  
  
"Lets talk to him, see if he even remembers us.." Hunter says getting up and walking over to Chris "Chris..Chris Jericho, Hey..How've you been?" Hunter asks shaking Chris's hand and smiling at him. Chris looks at Hunter blankly and then at Test, he narrows his eyes as if trying to remember something.  
  
"Do I know you?" Chris asks puling his hand away from Hunter  
  
"Yeah sure you do buddy, it's me Hunter, remember?" Hunter asks nodding his head and still smiling at him, Chris continues to look at him obviously not remembering him from just a few days before.  
  
"No sorry, you look a little familiar but I don't remember you or your name, sorry" Chris says walking away from them and over to Steph, every now and then looking over his shoulder back at them. "These two strange looking guys just started talking to me like we were best friends or something, do I know them?" Chris asks her putting his arm around her and nodding his head in their direction.  
  
"Do you know who, which ones?" Steph asks turning around to see who Chris was talking about, she turns back to him not seeing anyway "Who?"  
  
"Those two guys over.." Chris turns around to point them out to her but they are gone, he looks around the mall looking for them but can see them anywhere "They were standing right there, they came and spoke to me. Shook my hand, acting all friendly. Hunter was his name, I don't know about the other one" Chris mumbles still looking for them.  
  
"Ok sure Chris, I think you need something to drink. Your starting to see things.." Steph laughs walking away from him to continue shopping.  
  
"They were just there.." Chris whispers to himself before shaking his head and following her, maybe he had imagined it. 


	17. A Hard days shopping and some unwanted g...

Chapter 17  
  
"We're home" Steph calls opening the door and walking inside, she puts her bag down on the table and walks into the lounge where the others are sitting around watching TV "Hurry up Chris!" Stephanie calls to him as he stumbles through the door with arms full of bags and boxes of shopping, the bags and parcels wobble around as he walks nearly tipping him over. He puts them down on the kitchen table and collapses into a chair.  
  
"Never, ever, ever again!" Chris whimpers kicking off his shoes and rubbing his feet "I ache all over, I never knew that shopping hurt so much and was such hard work" Chris moans putting his head down on the table.  
  
"So, what did you buy us?" Duke asks walking into the kitchen rummaging through the bags, Steph bats his hand away and looks through one of the bags and pulls out a baseball cap "Ohhh is this present for me..Coolies!" Duke laughs taking the hat and removing his old one and pulling the new one down onto his head.  
  
"Yeah that's for you, I got some new sneakers for Kidd because his smell and I got KK some more hair spray because he said his ran out" Steph says pulling out the sneakers and the hair spray and handing them to Duke.  
  
"What did you get Chris?" Duke asks trying to look through the bags again while Steph is distracted putting away all their shopping into the cupboards "It looks like you half killed him anyways" Duke leans down and grabs Chris's hair and lifts his head off the table and looks at him. He lets go of his head letting it drop to the table again "I cant believe he even offered to go with you, I cant believe he even thought you meant it when you got him to go because you said he liked it"  
  
"Here, make yourself useful and put away this for me" Stephanie says handing him some of the bags of shopping, Duke starts putting it away in the cupboards not really knowing where anything went. Steph walks over to Chris and puts her arms around him and leans her head on his back "I love you" Steph whispers in his ear and kisses the top of his head "I think I did kill him off" She laughs putting the last lot away.  
  
"He's probably just pretending so that you'll take a bath with him" Duke laughs making Chris start laughing too  
  
"I'm not actually, although I'm starting to wonder why I didn't think of that myself!" Chris laughs sitting up and leaning back in his chair "It's the least I deserve walking round after her all day carrying all her bags, oh yeah and did I mention waiting outside the changing rooms while she tried everything on!"  
  
"Well I invited you in but you said you were alright" Steph laughs sitting down on Chris's lap and wrapping an arm around his neck.  
  
"Chris! Dude! What were you thinking, she invited you into the changing room with her and you turned her down, your mind really is warped! Now if that was me.." Duke laughs winking at Steph, Chris glares at him and wraps his arms around her "Only joking buddy..She wouldn't have even of had to ask me!"  
  
"Yeah ok Duke whatever you say" Chris laughs standing up with Steph in his arms "I really don't think I can walk you know" Chris moans walking slowly into the lounge and dropping down into the armchair with Steph. "I'm never ever going shopping with you again"  
  
"Aww but it was fun and we got to spend a whole day together" Steph laughs getting up and standing behind him, she starts rubbing his shoulders and neck "Why don't we go to bed and I'll give you a nice massage to relax you after a day of shopping?" Steph whispers in his ear.  
  
"Wow, I think I can suddenly walk again! Let's go!" Chris laughs getting up and grabbing Steph's hand, KK goes to answer the door after the bell rings. He opens the door and lets the visitors in.  
  
"Chris, some people to see you" KK shouts to him, Chris stops and looks over to the door and sees the two guys that had approached him in the mall standing there, Chris looks at them and then to Steph. How had they found out where he was, he didn't even know who they were but they seemed to know him.. 


	18. I believe you

Chapter 18  
  
Chris runs over to the door where the two men are still standing, he pushes them out of the door and slams the door locking it and leaning against it. KK looks at him like he's gone insane, he walks over to the door and goes to open it but Chris grabs his arm pushing him away. Steph stands with her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh at Chris's face.  
  
"I don't know them! I have never seen them before in my life! They must have followed me here because how else would they know where I am! We live on top of an old comic book shop and the entrance is through a wall, I don't think that people would figure that out themselves!" Chris yells looking out through the spy hole in the door, Hunter and Test are still standing outside talking to each other. "I'm serious, I don't know who they are and they must have followed me!"  
  
Steph walks over to him, she looks over his shoulder through the hole and then looks back at Chris. "Are you alright?" she asks him putting her hand up to his head "You seem ill"  
  
"No, I'm fine honestly! They were the ones that I saw at the mall Steph, the ones that weren't there when you went to look for them!" Chris says rubbing his forehead "I don't want them here, I feel uneasy around them"  
  
"Ahhhh the ones at the mall that no one but you actually saw" KK laughs shaking his head and walking off into the kitchen, Chris chases after him.  
  
"You don't believe me do you? You all think I'm just crazy or something..Well I'm not! I saw them and they were the ones that I saw at the mall! Those two guys!" Chris yells sitting down at the table and banging his fists in frustration, Steph puts her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's alright Chris, they're gone now. They weren't there when I looked out side" Steph says trying to reassure him, she strokes his hair and kisses the top of his head "They were probably just a couple of guys that found their way in here and wanted to see what was here that's all. It's alright"  
  
"No! They were the ones at the mall I swear it! They came and spoke to me!" Chris shouts getting up and looking at KK and Duke who are laughing, he glares at them and looks at Steph "You don't believe me do you" he asks looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Of course I believe you.." Steph starts looking at the others "You do too don't you guys?!" Steph says giving them a look telling them to just agree or they wouldn't hear the end of it from Chris.  
  
"Yeah of course we do, there are a couple of guys stalking Chris! Perfectly normal" Duke grins at Chris and walks off, Steph smacks him in the arm as he walks past. He laughs and goes to watch TV.  
  
"C'mon Chris, we believe you. Your tired, maybe you should go to bed" Steph says taking both of his hands and smiling at him "You've had a long day and those guys are upsetting you, you need to relax and take it easy after all that shopping" she wraps his arms around her waist and puts her arms around his neck "Just ignore what the others say, I believe you" she whispers kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
"Thanks" Chris mumbles smiling at her, he picks her up and carries her to the bedroom and puts her down on the bed. He jumps onto the bed and sits next to her "There was something I wanted to ask you" Chris says starting to blush a little bit.  
  
"Oh must be important, either that or embarrassing because your blushing Christopher!" Steph laughs pushing him down onto the bed and laying her head on him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you felt bad about this" Chris says propping himself up on his elbows and letting her lay in his lap, he puts his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Felt bad about what?" Steph asks looking up at him "This is serious isn't it?" she says sitting up and watching him, he looks down at the floor and then back at her "C'mon then, don't keep me in such suspense, do I feel bad about what?..Wait let me guess, do I feel bad about what we're doing because you haven't got your memory back yet?"  
  
"Well kinda, I mean..I really, really like you and I think I'm falling in love with you all over again and I when I do get my memory back I know that my love for you will be even stronger if that's possible and I just wanted to know well..That you don't feel bad and wouldn't feel bad if we did..Well if anything did happen. You wouldn't feel like you were having an affair or something" Chris laughs a little bit thinking that he could have put it a little bit better than that "do you know what I mean?"  
  
"You mean if we were to sleep together would I feel guilty because you have lost your memories?" Steph laughs, "If that's what you mean then of course I wouldn't, your still Chris and I still love you with or without your memories. You might not even realize it but you're the same person and nothing has changed from where I am standing, you just don't remember our past that's all. But it'll come back" Steph says kissing him lightly "Is that what you meant?"  
  
"Well yeah that about wraps it up" Chris laughs blushing again.  
  
"Aw your so sweet" Steph says kissing him again "If you wanted to sleep with me you should have just said!" Steph laughs jumping off the bed as he grabs a pillow and throws it at her "Oh getting a little feisty aren't we Chris?!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Chris laughs chasing after her, he grabs her arms and pins them at her sides so she can't move and starts tickling her. He leans in and kisses her neck making her laugh. "I love you," he says to her looking at her, he picks her up and carries her over to the bed again. "What's our story for tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing happened" Steph giggles pulling his shirt off over his head and pulling him down into a kiss. 


	19. The phone call

Chapter 19  
  
April 26th 2003 Toronto, Canada  
  
Chris opens the door quietly not wanting it to creak and wake Steph up. He slips in through the door carrying the tray and puts it down on the table at the side of the bed. He sits down carefully onto the bed next to her and puts his arm across her letting his other hand smooth out her hair, she starts to open her eyes slowly, shielding her face with her hand from the light. "Sorry if I woke you" Chris says pulling off his shirt and climbing into the bed next to her.  
  
"It's alright, it was a kinda nice way to wake up anyway" Steph mumbles cuddling up at his side and closing her eyes again, he puts his arms around her and lays his head on hers. "What did you bring me then?" she asks opening her eyes again and looking up.  
  
"I brought you a drink and I brought you..Me" Chris laughs leaning down and kissing her, she puts her arms around his neck and pulls him on top of her. She starts running her hands over his back "How about we just stay in bed all day today, it sounds really good to me" Chris says kissing the side of her face. She loops one arm around his neck and pulls him in closer to her and deepens the kiss.  
  
"Steph, there's a phone call for..Sorry, sorry guys" Duke says walking out of the room as soon as he sees them, Chris lays back on the bed and runs his hands through his hair "Do you want me to ask them to call you back later?" Duke shouts through the door.  
  
"YES!" Chris shouts slamming his fists against the bed making Steph laugh, she pulls on a t-shirt and some shorts and climbs over Chris to get out of bed, he grabs her round the waist "Get them to call you back" Chris moans running his hands over her legs. She gives him a quick kiss before climbing off of him and going to the door to get the phone call.  
  
"Sorry about that, I should have knocked" Duke says handing her the phone, she shakes her head and smiles at him and brings the phone up to her ear.  
  
"You've lost him forever now..He doesn't remember you and he never will. You may think you've got him back but it wont be long till he hates you all, he'll turn against you and you'll be the first person he's after..He doesn't love you. He's going to kill you Stephanie, and then he'll kill the others. You better stay away from him; you never know when he'll do it..Stay away from him" The person on the other end says before hanging up on the other end, Steph stands shaking. She closes her eyes as she lets the phone drop to the floor, Duke looks up and sees her as she leans against the wall.  
  
"Steph?..Steph sweetheart what's wrong?" Duke asks rushing over to her and kneeling on the floor next to her as she slides to the floor the tears running down her face "Chris!" Duke shouts, he picks up the phone and holds it to his ear but hears no one on the other end "What's happened?..What did they say to you?" Chris comes running out of the bedroom pulling on a t- shirt.  
  
"Where's the fire?!" Chris says looking around, he sees Steph sitting on the floor crying with Duke next to her trying to calm her down. KK and Kidd have heard what's going on by now and are standing looking at her not knowing what to do "Stephy..What's happened?!" Chris says running to her, he sits down next to her and pulls her into his arms and she breaks down on his shoulder "You find out who that was and what the hell they've said to her!" Chris shouts to him scooping Steph up in his arms and standing up with her.  
  
"Chris..We can't find out who it is. They've withheld the number" KK says after taking the phone from Duke and trying to trace the phone call "Duke did you recognize the voice?" KK asks turning to him, Chris looks at Duke and the others before taking Stephanie into the bedroom as she cries into his chest.  
  
"No, I have no idea, it was just some guy. I thought he must have been a friend of hers or something, I'm sorry I should have found out who it was" Duke says taking the phone and hanging it up "Whatever they said must have really upset her, she's freaked" he says walking into the lounge with the others and sitting down.  
  
"As if we don't have enough to worry about now some idiot has said something to her, how are we going to find out what's wrong if she's in that state?" Kidd mumbles slumping against the arm of the chair he's sitting in.  
  
"She'll tell Chris, she's bound to tell him what they said to her. You saw how angry he was even thinking about someone upsetting her, I'd hate to see him if he finds out who it is" KK says tapping his fingers on the top of his head "Strange if you ask me"  
  
AN: Sorry it's a really bad chapter guys but I haven't been able to update in ages because some file that I downloaded was interfering with my word processor and wouldn't let me open any of my files =( But it's ok, I'm back now and I'll update with a better chapter soon! 


	20. Who knows

Chapter 20  
  
May 14th 2003, Toronto Canada  
  
"One day till mission launch" Duke yells running across the room and into his as Kidd turns the house upside down looking for his other shoe. "Ok who moved my bag!" he shouts walking back out into the lounge "I had it just now, I put it on my bed and now it's gone..Chris did you move my bag?" Duke looks at Chris who just shrugs his shoulders and goes back to laying on his stomach on the couch feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"Aren't you excited Chris?" KK asks him dragging his suitcase out of his room and dropping it to the floor "You should really get packed, we leave this evening" he says sitting on his case while trying to zip it up.  
  
"Why does it even matter" Chris mumbles burying his head into a cushion "We're not really a rock band so why are we even bothering to do this tour, we're just lying to the 'fans' by telling them we're a band. We're just a bunch of superhero's pretending that we're a band"  
  
"How can you say that? Maybe your just a selfish superhero pretending to me a lead singer who isn't even any good!" Kidd shouts at him after hearing what was being said "All you've done is sulk since Steph left and haven't even bothered to do anything about us, just because your down doesn't mean you have the right to drag us and the band down with you!" Kidd chucks Chris's bag at him and slams the door.  
  
"Chris, just go pack alright. We don't need to fall out over this" KK says, Chris nods his head and gets up walking off to pack as Duke now sits in silence watching all this go on.  
  
"I am not listening to Kidd and Chris argue anymore or I am going to kill them both..erm K, now they've gone can I speak to you for a minute?" Duke asks following KK into the kitchen, KK nods his head and turns to look at him "Well..i er, kinda sent a ticket to Steph incase she decided to come to one of the shows. I know if Chris finds out he'll probably kill me but I thought that I should tell you just so you know, I thought it might be good if she went and saw Chris. She probably wont turn up but it was worth a try?"  
  
"Just don't tell Chris you sent her a ticket, if he finds out he wont be happy. They didn't exactly split up on good terms did they" KK replies thinking back to just a few weeks ago when Steph had accused Chris of trying to poison her because he'd been brainwashed before smashing a vase over his head and leaving "Shame when she smacked him one it didn't bring his memory back"  
  
"If anything I'm sure that shot probably killed more brain cells than it did get any of his memory back, maybe we should take him to a doctor or a shrink or something" Duke laughs motioning that Chris is insane.  
  
"Well it would be interesting to see what he said when we go tell him it's alright and that some of his behavior is totally normal for superhero's?" KK laughs "Like we said in the beginning we'll sort this as a team, ok so nothing major has happened to Chris yet and he hasn't gone all psycho evil on us but there is still obviously something going on, someone rang Steph and freaked her out, Chris is still infected and could turn around and kill us at any moment, Chris and Steph have split up AND..we have a tour coming up!"  
  
"You know, If we were just a 'normal' band I don't think we'd be able to manage all this. We'd probably have gone to number 3431 in the charts and only sold a couple of singles and that's it, I think its our superhero'ism that sells our records you know, the fans just don't know it" Duke says leaning against the kitchen counter and crossing his arms.  
  
"It's actually my sex appeal that sells our records and the fact all our female fans want to get into my pants, I'm willing to put money on that" Chris says walking into the room with his bag.  
  
"You all packed and ready to go then?" KK asks taking it from him and putting it with all the others.  
  
"Yeah, even if I am a superhero pretending to be a lead singer and even if I am not very good at it according to Kidd it doesn't mean the fans are going to miss out on the evening of their lives and one that they'll never forget. Besides getting back to how it used to be could help me get my memory back right" Chris suggests shrugging his shoulders "I wish Steph could be there"  
  
"She might be..in our thoughts of course" Duke quickly says trying to cover his mistake up of nearly telling Chris that Stephanie might be there. "Who knows right?" Duke laughs nervously.  
  
"Yeah..who knows" Chris smiles back a little. 


	21. Closing night

Chapter 21  
  
May 29th 2003, A hotel room somewhere in New York City  
  
"Just calm down! It's up to her what she does, if she decided to come to the show then that's up to her! Maybe she wanted to see us, it's closing night!" Duke yells back at Chris as KK and Kidd sit listening to the two argue for the past two hours with every attempt to stop them fighting ending in it getting worse.  
  
"You sent her a ticket!" Chris yells back at him "I thought you were my friend Duke, didn't you think what seeing her would do to me! It's your fault the show was ruined!" He shouts throwing a pillow across the room in a rage.  
  
"Chris the show wasn't ruined, no one even noticed..that was the best show and turn out we've had the whole time, it was amazing. No one ruined anything, it went great..please stop arguing over this. We've got the closing night party to get to" KK says calmly not wanting to add to the tension in the room.  
  
"What do you mean no one noticed, I froze up! I completely forgot the words when I saw her, I was paralyzed and couldn't move or something just because I saw her standing all the way across the room from me! How can that go unnoticed, I think people are going to notice me going to jelly!" Chris grabs his jacket.  
  
"Where are you going now?!" Duke asks him trying to calm himself down after the massive argument with Chris, Chris slips on his coat before picking up his room key and walking to the door.  
  
"Out..you can stuff your stupid closing night party" Chris snaps back at him walking out of the hotel room and slamming the door behind him, Duke sits down on the end of the bed pushing his stuff onto the floor and laying back covering his face with his hands.  
  
"He has caused us nothing but agro the whole tour" Kidd mutters "I'm gunna go back to my room and get ready, even if Chris isn't going to go to the party we should make an appearance after all the trouble people have gone through to organize it for us"  
  
"Yeah your right, lets just all go get ready and meet down in the lobby in twenty minutes or so yeah, if Chris isn't back here in his room by then we'll just have to go without him agreed?" KK asks looking at Duke who is still laying on Chris's bed with his eyes closed.  
  
"Yeah.." Duke replies sitting up and finding his own keys "see you both in twenty then" he says as the three of them head back to their own rooms.  
  
********************  
  
Chris walks around the hotel slowly dragging his feet, he walks into the bar and slumps down on one of the stools propping himself up against the bar. The bar tender walks over to him to ask him if he wants a drink.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" The man asks, Chris just shakes his head and continues to stare at the floor "If your not going to order anything then I'm going to have to ask you to leave, it'll get pretty busy in here later once the party the hotel is hosting is over"  
  
"I know..I'm supposed to be there" Chris sighs propping himself up on his elbows and leaning his chin into the palms of his hand "What've you got?" Chris asks as he's pointed out the list of drinks they serve and handed a cocktail menu "What the hell is a midnight fireworks?"  
  
"I'll have on of those and he'll have a Bombay slammer but hold the pineapple" a voice says behind him as a women sits down next to him "Duke said I might find you here, he said that you had an argument earlier about me being at your concert. If it upset you that much I wouldn't have come, I just..I wanted to see you" Steph says quietly to him as their drinks are placed on the bar in front of them, Steph shows her room key and the drinks are put onto her bill as she picks it up and sips at it.  
  
"It wasn't because you were there..It was more because I was surprised to see you" Chris mumbles pushing his drink to the side looking at it with distaste not liking the idea of having bits of fruit swimming in his Bombay slammer.  
  
"Is that why you stopped singing? Because you were surprised to see me?" Steph asks, Chris just nods his head again and pokes at the olive in his drink with the cocktail stick. "Do you love me Chris Jericho? Simple answer yes or no, if you say no I'll leave right now and you'll never have to see me again"  
  
"You know I do..What does it take for me to prove that to you?" Chris turns to look at her, she looks down at her hands nervously before looking back up to him and smiling a little.  
  
"Ask me to marry you?" Steph blurts out before quickly covering her mouth with her hands realizing what she's said, Chris closes his eyes and puts his face In his hands before looking back up at her and shaking his head no. She sighs and looks like she's about to cry as she gets up and starts to walk away from him.  
  
"I can't marry you..We agreed. I'd ask you to marry me when I got my memory back..I mean without my memory how would we ever plan it, if I didn't have my memory back I wouldn't be able to remember that you wanted a spring wedding when all your favorite flowers were in season. If I didn't have my memory back I wouldn't be able to tell you that you have a wedding list of people you want to invite tucked inside the picture frame with the picture of you and me on valentines day last year" Chris says quickly getting up off of the bar stool as Steph stops letting sink in what he just said, she turns to look at him.  
  
"When?.." she stutters looking at him.  
  
"Tonight..When I saw you at the concert, I just remembered. I remembered everything, I remembered you, I remembered every second we've spent together, I remembered KK, Duke, Kidd, I remembered everything and its all because you walked into the room just like you did when I first met you..It was like deja-vu or something and it just hit me like that and I remembered everything!" Chris says looking at her waiting for her to say something, when she doesn't he walks towards her "Marry me Steph?" 


	22. Back to normal?

Chapter 22  
  
"Chris, hurry up we don't want to miss the whole thing" Steph calls to him through the bathroom door after convincing him to go to the party with her, she walks away from the door and sits down on the end of the bed and slips on her shoes before standing up in front of the mirror and putting some earrings in. She looks round and smiles at Chris as he walks out of the bathroom and starts getting changed into his suit. "Can you come and do this up for me?" Steph asks holding the necklace out to him.  
  
"Why is this party so formal?" Chris asks getting up and walking over to her, he takes the necklace and lays it around her neck before doing it up. He puts his arms around her waist and looks at her in the mirror, he puts his head on her shoulder. "You look great" Chris smiles at her and kisses her shoulder, she shrugs him off.  
  
"Thank you but we'll never leave this room if you start with this.." Steph laughs as he stands looking all innocently at her "Stop it" she laughs again pushing him away from her "It's formal because there are going to be loads of important music people there and it's an important evening for you guys" she says handing him the room key as he shrugs on his black jacket.  
  
"Who could that be?" Chris asks walking over to the room door when he hears someone knock on it, he opens it and sees KK standing outside all dressed up too. He looks quite surprised that Chris was in the room "Hey.." Chris says giving him a huge smile making KK look even more surprised.  
  
"Why are you looking so happy? Steph get back with you or something?" KK asks in a joking tone not realizing that Steph is in the room, she comes to the door and puts her arms around Chris making KK's eyes pop out of his head "What is she doing here?"  
  
"Oh thanks a lot, nice to know that I'm wanted" Steph laughs taking Chris's hand as they step out of the room closing the door behind them, Chris drops the key into his pocket and puts an arm around her waist. "We're going to the party aren't we? That's what we were supposed to be doing" Steph laughs as they walk away from KK who still stands at the door not knowing what's going on. Steph stops and looks back at him "Are you going to the party or not?"  
  
"Erm..Yeah but..You two fell out, and now..What's going on?" KK asks running to catch up with them "Have I missed something, did I just dream the whole past few months and your not really ill and you two didn't really fall out because Steph thought you were going to murder her? Oh yeah and Chris didn't loose his memory, that was all a dream right?" KK says walking along with them till they reach the conference room where the party was being held.  
  
"Na, I got my memory back.." Chris starts  
  
"And we're going to get married" Steph finishes for him laughing at KK's expression "Once we've sorted this thing out that has infected Chris everything will be back to normal" she says looking at Chris who just has a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Chris, why don't we go get some drinks while Stephanie goes and finds the others and what table we're at huh? KK says quickly, before Chris can answer he grabs the sleeve of his jacket and drags him away from Steph and across the room "What the hell are you thinking, are you insane!?" KK hisses at him looking around checking no one is looking "You know you can't marry her Chris!"  
  
"I'll marry whoever I damn well please and I want to marry Steph" Chris says pulling his arm away and smoothing out the arm of his jacket that KK had hold of, Chris looks over his shoulder at Steph who is now sitting with Kidd and Duke at a table laughing and talking to them. He sees them excuse themselves and walk over to Chris.  
  
"Are you insane!" Duke grabs Chris by his shoulders and shakes him as they walk over to them "You know you cant marry Stephanie, why are you getting her hopes up like this"  
  
"Because I am marrying her that's why" Chris rolls his eyes "It's my life and I think that also means it up to me what I do with it, we are citizens of earth now you know..You know, free the human race and free will and freedom of choice and all of that," Chris says.  
  
"That doesn't mean the council aren't going to kill you when they find out, that's for actually earth born people! That doesn't even mean it happens for half the people on the planet! Chris let us remind you of something..You were on trail for misuse of your powers, you broke the superhero law and you're acting as if you're just going to go ahead and do it again. Once was bad enough CJ, they let you off lightly and dropped your case for now didn't they. The last thing you need is to go against them again..Jeez man what are you thinking" Duke sighs.  
  
"You know we're not allowed to marry humans, it's the law for us. They kicked up enough fuss when you started going out with her and when you started to live together, what are they going to think about this. We told them she didn't know about the Fozz, as far as they know she knows nothing about our powers or anything like that. As far as they know she just thinks we're just a rock band. If they find out she knows and that you've asked her to marry you'll we'll all get in trouble" KK says checking that Steph is still the other side of the room and not hearing any of this, she is still sitting at the table looking at them looking bored.  
  
"They've let me off before, maybe they'll let me off again or something.." Chris replies hopefully, he looks at the others who look doubtfully at them "I'm sorry guys.." 


	23. It wouldn't let me update for days, grrr...

Chapter 23  
  
"Chris..Go get the door" Steph mumbles sleepily proding Chris in the side trying to wake him up, he rolls over onto his stomach and pulls the pillow down over his head, Steph lays her head against his back and wraps her arms around him "It's probably for you anyway, it's your room" she says letting go of him as he starts to sit up and slide out of the bed. He finds his sweat pants and pulls them on still half asleep before walking to the hotel room door and opening it.  
  
"Are you guys still not up?, breakfast stops being served at ten you know and we thought it would be rude for us not to wait for you guys till we can go eat..Can you like get up now because we're real hungry and sick of waiting" Duke says watching Chris who leans against the door frame rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Did he mention that we're reeeal hungry?" Kidd asks poking his head around the door before walking inside followed by the others "Morning Steph" Kidd grins at her, she looks at Chris as if telling him off for letting them in before she wraps the duvet around herself and runs into the bathroom locking the door. "Was it something I said?" Kidd laughs sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Can't we just meet you down there in a few minutes, give us chance to get dressed and stuff?" Chris asks collapsing onto the bed on his front still not over the rude awakening. "How about you give us ten minutes?"  
  
"We can wait.." Duke laughs looking at the others  
  
"Chris, make them leave now!" Steph shouts poking her head out of the bathroom keeping the duvet wrapped tightly around her "all my clothes are out there and I'm not coming out of here until they leave. The sooner they go the sooner we can all go for breakfast"  
  
"She always this lippy in the mornings?" Duke laughs smiling at Steph who jokingly glares back at him.  
  
"Oh believe me Duke, you haven't seen me being lippy. Now leave or I'll make you leave myself" she laughs pointing to the door, Kidd gets up off the bed and walks towards the door dragging Duke along with him "smart move guys, we will be down in a few minutes alright. Save us some seats" Steph says shuffling out of the bathroom and closing the door a little bit, she walks over to Chris and wraps the duvet around him as well. "Good morning Mr.Jericho"  
  
"Already?" Chris laughs putting his arms around her and leaning down to kiss her, Duke coughs loudly breaking them apart. He runs over to the bed and picks up his baseball cap before running out the door again, Chris looks at Steph, he shrugs his shoulders before letting go of her and going to get dressed.  
  
********************  
  
"So you didn't actually need to come and wake us up so you could eat did you?" Chris laughs sitting down in the chair next to Steph and watching on as the other three sit there shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they can that is piled up on their plates on the table. "All you can eat buffet breakfast is like you guys idea of heaven isn't it"  
  
"Na all you can east breakfast buffet and a free mini bar in the room Is our idea of heaven" Kidd says between mouthfuls, Chris looks at Steph who rolls her eyes. "Take me to the chosen land" he laughs nudging Duke in the side. "Eugh will you two knock it off while we're eating"  
  
"So we're not even allowed to hold hands anymore?" Steph looks at Chris and squeezes his hand "Maybe you guys should go and try and get girlfriends then maybe you wouldn't annoy me and Chris so much about it" Steph laughs watching as the others look up from their food and look at her like she's insane "Oh yeah I forgot, the thing with the Chinese girls on holiday here didn't quite work out for you guys last year did it"  
  
"It would have worked out fine if Duke hadn't shown them that he could peal his skin off sending them running off screaming a loud of Chinese stuff at the top of their lungs, it's not that we have anything against you two it's just we're.." Kidd starts  
  
"Jealous?" Chris laughs listening to the sudden bunch of protests from the rest of the fozz "Guys, it's alright..I understand that you're jealous and it doesn't matter honestly," Chris says "I'm going to get something to eat" He says standing up as him and Steph walk off.  
  
"I'm not jealous that Chris gets Steph.." Duke mutters,  
  
"Mmmhhmm, and I live on the moon" KK laughs shoving Dukes arms off of the table and laughing at him.  
  
"Well actually KK, we did kind of live on a moon. It wasn't earth's moon but it was still a moon, it wasn't the right atmospheric conditions and it didn't have the right substance to be called a planet" Kidd says spitting some of the potatoes he'd been eating everywhere as he speaks. "It's a know fact, everyone knows that"  
  
"Shut up Kidd" Duke sighs rolling his eyes  
  
"You really should have payed more attention in class Duke" Kidd mumbles to himself before popping more scrambled egg into his mouth and grinning at Duke. KK laughs and ruffles up Dukes hair.  
  
"Do you think Chris has told her that they cant get married yet?" Duke asks looking over to where Chris and Stephanie are standing in the queue for breakfast laughing about something "Maybe he hasn't told her and is putting it off, he wouldn't really just go ahead with it and get in major trouble with the council again would he?"  
  
"He might..He is kinda stupid" Kidd says  
  
"Well if he has told her I'm surprised, I would've thought that once he tells her they'd split up again. It wouldn't surprise me if he did go ahead with it though, I don't think he understands how much trouble he could get in because of this" KK replies.  
  
"Maybe the evil whatever it is will have taken over his body by then so we wont have to worry about it" Duke suggests, the other two look at him strangely "What..It might have done?" 


	24. For Nina :D

Chapter 24  
  
A/N This is for Nina 'cos she rocks and I cant thank her enough for always reviewing my stories. Thank you so much for always giving me enough confidence with them to continue and I'm just getting back into the swing of things so Nina this ones for you full of nice Steph/Chris mush just how we like it =)  
  
"I still want a spring wedding you know" She coos at him twirling a strand of his hair around her fingers letting her engagement ring twinkle in the light with the movement of her hands. Chris smiles against her stomach and looks up at her.  
  
"I know you do but where will we have it? Flights to my home planet cost a bomb these days" he grins resting his head on her again and closing his eyes, Steph rolls her eyes at him and goes back to gazing at the rock on her finger "Maybe we could get married in Vegas, with a superhero theme..The guys wouldn't even have to dress up"  
  
"Oh how romantic" Steph laughs pushing him off of her and getting up off of the couch and walking into the kitchen, she opens the fridge and pulls a face "Why is there never any food in this place, you wouldn't find an empty cupboard or fridge at our place"  
  
"That's because us superhero's don't each much" Chris smirks sitting up on the couch not having Steph to lay on anymore, he sees her shoot him a look that tells him she doesn't believe him.  
  
"Yeah right, you 'superhero's' eat more than anything on this planet and all you seem to have are these magic stars that Duke eats boxes and boxes of. Do you have some kind of superpower that your not telling me about that magically makes food appear?" she asks walking back over to him with a box of magic stars and sitting down in his lap letting him wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Mmm no..Lets just go back to bed and forget all about food" Chris mumbles kissing the side of her neck, she leans back against him putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Unlike you who says you don't each much, I'm starving" Steph smiles getting up off of his lap after trying some of the cereal and pulling a face, she grabs his hand and pulls him up.  
  
"But they're not going to be back for hours Stephy.." Chris whines letting her drag him into the kitchen "Besides they've gone shopping for food so you can eat when they get back" He leans against the counter and watches her walk around the kitchen and start looking through all the cupboards.  
  
"Well they better bring back some food because if I'm going to be staying here with you lot then you're all going to have to sort yourselves out and start pulling your weight, just because your superhero's and rock stars doesn't mean you have to live like some bunch of teenage guys that don't know how to clean up after themselves" Steph says picking up a cloth and chucking it at him laughing.  
  
"Oh I see how it is Missy, think you can walk into the Fozz HQ and take over" Chris laughs throwing the cloth back at her "Since when did the commander Zorg die and let you take over the world?" He says leaning against the counter again raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Who?..You know I don't even want to know who Zorg is," She says turning her back on him and continuing to make something to eat for them. Chris sighs and pulls out a chair sitting down at the kitchen table watching her "What's wrong Chrisy?"  
  
"What if I do turn evil and they can't do anything to stop it?" He says leaning his head against his hand, Steph turns to look at him.  
  
"That's not going to happen, you got your memory back and your arm is healing..You're going to be fine" she says walking over to him and wrapping him up in a big hug, Chris hugs her back obviously worried about what is going to happen to him. "Everything is back to normal now"  
  
"But its not, we don't know that..Anything could happen" Chris says pulling a face again, Steph gives him a little smile and kisses him forehead reassuring him "Everything will be alright wont it?"  
  
"Of course it will, we're getting married in the spring" Steph smiles at him and walks back into the kitchen, Chris smiles to himself and goes back to watching her "and I want spring flowers for the church decorations"  
  
"I know you do, and the wedding list is tucked inside the photo frame..See I remember everything" Chris laughs leaning back in his chair "I wonder if anyone will buy us a toaster for a wedding present?" He says leaning his head against the palm of his hand again "I'd like a new toaster"  
  
"Your crazy you know that" Steph laughs looking over her shoulder at him "I guess that's why I love you so much..That and the fact that its not everyday you get to marry a superhero" Duke, Kidd and KK walk through the door just in time to hear this seeing that Chris hasn't told her that they cant get married yet. Chris looks over his shoulders and sees them.  
  
"Yeah your right, its not everyday you get to marry a superhero..And that's why its going to be perfect" Chris says not taking his eyes of the other three "Because no one can stop me marrying you"  
  
"Oh hey guys, did you have fun?" Steph asks seeing the rest of The Fozz arrive back after their shopping trip, the three shrug and walk into the kitchen with the shopping bags placing them down on the table. Duke and Kidd start helping Steph put it all away while KK walks over to Chris and bends down to speak to him.  
  
"You've got to tell her Chris" KK whispers to him  
  
"Like I said..No one can stop me marrying her KK, not even the council," Chris says before standing up as well and going to help the others leaving KK wondering how they are ever going to talk Chris out of this. 


End file.
